I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True
I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/ You Make My Dreams ist ein Song aus der sechsten Folge der dritten Staffel, Böse Klatsche, und wird von Finn, Quinn, Rory und Tina mit den New Directions gesungen. Es ist ihr Beitrag für den Mash-Up-Wettkampf gegen die The Troubletones, wobei sie ähnliche Klamotten wie die Originalinterpreten Hall & Oates tragen. Während der Performance wirft Puck Shelby sexuelle Blicke zu, während diese eher auf Quinn und ihren Text achtet, den sie an Shelby richtet. Beide Songs stammen von Hall & Oates. "I Can't Go For That" ist aus ihrem zehnten Album "Private Eyes" aus dem Jahre 1981. "You Make My Dreams" ist aus ihrem neunten Album "Voices" ebenfalls aus dem Jahr 1981. Charts Lyrics Finn: What I want you've got It might be hard to handle Like the flame that burns the candle The candle feeds the flame (mit New Directions: Eh Eh) What I've got's full stock Of thoughts and dreams that scatter You pull them all together And how I can't explain Oh yeah! Finn mit New Directions harmonierend (Quinn mit New Directions): Well well you... (I can't go for that) You make my dreams come true (I can't go for that, I can't go for that) Well well well you (I can't go for that) Oh yeah, You make (mit New Directions: my dreams come) true (I can't go for that) (Rory: Eeh...) (I can't go for that) Rory und Tina: On a night when Bad dreams become a screamer When they're messin' with the dreamer Finn und Tina: I can laugh it in your face Rory mit New Directions: Twist and shout my way out Rory und Tina: And wrap yourself around me 'Cause I ain't the way you found me Finn und Tina: And I'll never be the same Oh yeah Well 'cause you Finn mit New Directions harmonierend (Quinn mit New Directions): (I can't go for that) You make (mit New Directions: my dreams come) true (I can't go for that, I can't go for that) Well well well you (I can't go for that) Oh yeah, you make (mit New Directions: my dreams) come true New Directions: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: Oh Listen to this, ow! Quinn: Yeah! Finn: Ooooh ooh ooh oh Quinn mit New Directions-Mädchen: Chke-ch-bwa! Finn und Quinn: I'm down on my daydream But that sleepwalk should be over by now I know! Yeah you! Quinn und Tina mit Rachel (New Directions-Jungs): I'll (I'll do anything) That you want me to (I-I-I'll) Do almost anything Finn: You make my dreams come true (New Directions-Jungs: True) Quinn und Tina mit Rachel (New Directions-Jungs): I'll (I'll do anything) (Finn: Oh Yeah!) That you want me to (I-I-I'll) Do almost anything Finn: You make my dreams come true, oh Quinn: I can't go for that Finn mit New Directions: You make my dreams come true Quinn (Finn): I can't go for that (woaw) I can't go for that Finn: I've been waiting for, waiting for, (Quinn: I can't go for that) Waiting for, waiting for, waiting for, Waiting for, waiting for New Directions: You make my dreams come true Quinn (Finn): I can't go for that (O-oh-oh-wao) I can't go for that Finn: You make my dreams come true Triva *Der dritte von sechs Mash-Ups, bei welchem beide Songs vom gleichen Künstler sind. Die anderen sind: Borderline/Open Your Heart von Madonna, Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' von Journey, Rumor Has It/Someone Like You von Adele, Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio von Duran Duran und Nasty/Rhythm Nation von Janet Jackson. *Das ist das erste Mal seit Don't Stop, dass Finn und Quinn zusammen singen. *Anstelle dieses Mash-Ups sollte Maneater/You Make My Dreams gesungen werden, jedoch wurde sich für diesen Mash-Up entschieden. *Die Performance wurde von den Produzenten gewählt, um ihre Unterstützung für Movember zu zeigen. *Der einzige Mash-Up aus einem Wettbewerb, in welchem Jungs und Mädchen zusammen singen. *''You Make My Dreams'' war als Hintergrundmusik in April, April zu hören. *In Süße Träume ist er Teil von Wills Setlist für die Regionals. Blaine erwähnt später, dass der Song bereits als Mash-Up gesungen wurde. Fehler *Während der Performance kann man sehen, wie Finn "Oh yeah" singt, sollte er aber nicht. Quinn und Rory hingegen sieht man nicht ihre Parts singen. Rorys Part ist "Yeah yeah" vor der zweiten Strophe und Quinns "I'm down on day dream..." mit Finn bei der Bridge. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Rory Flanagan Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson